Kyle Abbott
Kyle Jenkins Abbott (born Christian Victor Newman) was portrayed by Garrett Ryan, formerly by Connor and Garret Sullivan, Marissa Poer, Madison Poer, Cooper and Oliver Guynes, and Seth Sturm. Biography Kyle was the son of Jack Abbott and Diane Jenkins. He had one brother, Keemo Volien Abbott. Early Years Kyle was originally thought to be the child of Victor Newman, because Diane took Victor's sperm when they divorced, but Victor's current wife switched the sperm with Jack's. Diane renamed her son Kyle Jenkins Abbott after her father. Once Kyle was revealed to be Jack's son, a bitter custody battle ensued. Jack was granted visitation, but immediately questioned Diane's motives as she was planning on winning Jack back from his marriage to Phyllis Summers. Diane has set up a plan to accuse Phyllis of arson and attempted murder by setting the Abbott pool house on fire. Phyllis convinced Jack that Diane set her up so that she could have him, and they resolved to expose Diane - to such lengths that Jack took Diane to bed and seduced her into a confession. Phyllis was acquitted, then found the note that Diane had written to pay a bum to call Phyllis away from the wedding. Jack and Phyllis used this as blackmail to get Diane to turn over custody of Kyle. However, due to the friction caused by Jack working for Jabot Cosmetics and Phyllis working for Newman Enterprises, Jack eventually gave his son Kyle back to Diane. Diane soon left town with Kyle. Kyle's Visit and Move In early 2010, as an arranged surprise for Jack from his new wife Emily Peterson, Kyle (along with Diane) made a brief visit and became reacqainted with his father. Once his mother decided they were staying in GC, Kyle applied to Walnut Grove Academy. In November, Kyle was pissed when Diane told him she was leaving him with a babysitter while Diane flew to New York for a job interview. Seconds after Diane walked out the door, Kyle discovered Phyllis' scathing ''Restless Style'' article on his mother. Kyle told his babysitter that he was going to take his laptop up to his room and then snuck out of the Genoa City Athletic Club. Kyle went to the Abbott mansion where he gave Phyllis the cold shoulder and demanded that Jack tell him if the Restless Style article Phyllis wrote was true. Jack asked Phyllis for a moment alone with Kyle and then told him they would discuss the matter when Diane returned from her trip. He then sent Kyle upstairs to check out his newly redesigned room. Jack called Diane to bring her up to speed. Diane swore to never try to keep Jack and Kyle apart again. Phyllis overheard Jack tell Diane he wouldn't let anything come between him and his son. Kyle came back downstairs and told Jack if he wanted to hang with Phyllis, he'd be in his room. Jack told Phyllis she should probably go home for the evening. Kyle called Phyllis out to Jack. Diane called and Kyle asked for the phone. He asked his mother point-blank if she really was a homewrecking arsonist. Recent Developments Diane admitted to doing some things in her youth that she was not proud of and said Phyllis used elements of Diane's past to write the article. Kyle had heard enough and hung up, then asked Jack to take him to school. Kyle went over to Restless Style and asked his Uncle Billy to forbid Phyllis from writing anything else about his mother. Billy told his nephew that the best he could do is give him a heads up if his mother was about to get trounced in print again. Phyllis called Jack to let him know Kyle had skipped school and was at the magazine's offices. Relationships Grandparents *Dina Mergeron (paternal grandmother) *John Abbott (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Kyle Jenkins (maternal grandfather, deceased) Parents *Diane Jenkins (mother) *Jack Abbott (father) Sibling *Keemo Volien Abbott (paternal half brother) Aunts/Uncles *Ashley Abbott *Traci Abbott Connolly *Billy Abbott Cousins *Colleen Carlton (deceased) *Abby Carlton *Delia Abbott Category:Kids Category:The Young and the Restless characters